Un Invierno para Recordar
by ale phoenix
Summary: Un día en que Bella buscaba un poco de descanso, nunca hubiera imaginado que encontraria más que solo tranquilidad, y lo que menos esperaba era perderlo tan pronto. Mal summary lo se, lo siento, no se me ocurrio algo mejor. Por fa dejen reviews


Era un día de invierno cuando todo sucedió. Muchos dirán que es una época un tanto extraña para encontrar el amor, por ser fría y falta de paisajes coloridos, pero para mí es una de las épocas más mágicas que pueda haber.

Era diciembre, ¿que día? no recuerdo muy bien, ya hace muchos años de cuando sucedió eso. ¿Que de que estoy hablando?, del día en el que conocí al amor de mi vida, el mismo día… en que lo deje escapar…

Muchos creerán que estoy loca, que como pude hacer algo así o como es que no me di cuenta en ese instante, déjenme decirles que ni yo misma se porque lo hice, en ese tiempo era joven, inmadura y me faltaba tanto por conocer de la vida, tanto que no supe ver lo que tenía enfrente de mí.

Ese día había ido a dar un paseo al parque que se encontraba a algunas cuadras de mi casa, era un parque muy hermoso en el que siempre se podía observar a pequeños niños jugando, a madres conversando y a jóvenes divirtiéndose, justo en el centro del parque había un pequeño lago donde cada primavera podías encontrar unos hermosos patos disfrutando de la refrescante agua bajo el sol de primavera, pero como ya dije eso era en primavera. En esta época invernal, casi no había nadie a los alrededores, solo algunas personas que iban de paso para llegar a alguna tienda para hacer un par de compras navideñas o a una que otra madre siendo arrastrada hasta allí por algún hijo testarudo.

Yo disfrutaba mucho de ese parque, en especial en esta época debido a que, por la falta de gente, se podía disfrutar de una tranquilidad tan grande que casi podías sentirla con tus manos. Como ya había dicho, esa tarde fui a mi tan amando parque para poder disfrutar de un momento de tranquilidad después de tanto ajetreo debido a la enfermedad que venia rondando a mi padre desde hace algunos meses atrás, la cual acabaría con su vida y la felicidad de su familia tres meses después, ¿que si sufrí? No tiene idea de cuanto, pero esa es otra historia que por ahora no tocare.

Cuando llegue al parque, me senté en mi banca favorita, ésta se encontraba debajo de un curioso árbol, ¿que por que curioso?, eso lo diré mas tarde. Ese árbol era el más grande y hermoso del parque, y tenía unas hermosas flores amarillas que, quisieras o no, te veías en la necesidad de contemplar aunque fuera por 3 minutos, frente a él se encontraba el pequeño lago, lo cual aportaba un hermoso paisaje junto con la suave y blanca nieve que se encontraba alrededor.

Una vez allí, me desconecte completamente de mis problemas, del mundo y de mi existencia; solo me concentraba en la perfecta armonía que se podía sentir en el ambiente. Transcurridas unas horas, sentí una presencia, al principio no le tome mucha importancia, pero al pasar los minutos la presencia seguía allí, aunque no incomodaba decidí ver quien podría ser. Al abrir los ojos encontré a mi lado a un joven de mi edad, de cabello de un curioso tono cobrizo, ojos verdes muy brillantes y de una tez blanca que, a plena vista, se podía apreciar muy suave; el miraba hacia el horizonte, con lo cual yo podía observar su perfil atentamente, en ese momento no supe porqué pero se me hacia muy familiar.

Él, al darse cuenta que yo me encontraba con los ojos abiertos, volteo a verme y me dijo:

— Lo siento, espero no haberte molestado con mi presencia.

— No, no me molestas—le respondí. Nos quedamos algunos minutos en silencio, voltee a verlo y dije— Es una hermosa vista, ¿No crees?

— Si, es muy hermosa—respondió el mientras me veía directamente a los ojos. No sabia porque pero en ese instante me sonroje y sentí que me quitaban el aliento.

— ¿Cuál es tu nombre? —le pregunte a duras penas, tenia que saber el nombre del dueño de tan hermosos ojos.

— Mi nombre es Edward

— Mucho gusto yo me llamo…—pero no pude terminar ya que me interrumpió.

— Bella— dijo él

— ¿Pero como…?— nuevamente me vi interrumpida por el.

— Vamos a la misma escuela, tenemos algunas clases juntos— contesto a mi pregunta incompleta.

¡Claro!, en ese momento comprendí porque se me hacia tan familiar, pero… ¿como es que nunca lo había visto? Y como si leyera mi mente, dijo:

—A lo mejor si me habías visto, pero nunca te fijaste en realidad—en ese instante me pareció que sus ojos perdían su brillo, pero fue por un momento tan breve, que bien pudo haber sido solo mi imaginación.

— Lo siento— le dije totalmente apenada.

— No lo sientas, casi nadie me ve de cualquier forma— Sonrió de manera triste, pero aun así hermosa. En ese instante me pregunte como es que nadie lo notaba con tan hermosa sonrisa y con esos ojos que te quitaban el aliento.

Después de eso empezamos a platicar de todo y sobre nada a la vez, descubrí que teníamos muchos gustos similares, y cuando no concordábamos en algo, escuchábamos el punto de vista del otro, dándole razón en algunos aspectos pero aun así, firmes en nuestra idea; su forma de contar las cosas era realmente atrayente, le ponía una emoción y sentimiento tan contagiante que casi podías sentir que lo habías vivido por ti mismo. Su presencia era realmente tranquilizadora y a su lado las horas que quedaban del día, pasaron volando.

Cuando nos dimos cuenta, ya era casi hora de que anocheciera.

— ¿Nos vemos mañana? — le dije

— No lo creo—Mi cara debió de demostrar la tristeza que en ese momento me invadió porque rápidamente agregó — ¡No es por que no quiera! Es que mañana iré a visitar a mi abuela, ella vive en un pueblo cerca de aquí y últimamente no se ha sentido muy bien, ¿Qué te parece si nos vemos en 3 días? Cuando yo este de regreso.

— Muy bien, nos vemos en tres días. ¿Mismo lugar y misma hora? — Le pregunte.

— Claro— Le sonreí y el me devolvió la sonrisa. En ese momento me invadió un sentimiento que no pude descifrar, sentimiento que tiempo después sabría, era amor.

Nos quedamos viendo a los ojos durante unos minutos más hasta que note que ya se podía observar el crepúsculo en el horizonte.

— Mira— le dije— ¿No es hermoso el crepúsculo?

— Muy hermoso— Respondió el con una sonrisa mientras me observaba fijamente a los ojos, y nuevamente, sentí que me sonrojaba y que me quitaban el aliento. En ese momento recordé que mi madre me había dicho que regresara antes de que anocheciera, y pensé que seguramente me esperaba un buen sermón para cuando llegara a casa, pero en ese instante no me importo lo que fuera a suceder después con tal de estar algunos segundos mas con el, segundos que sin saber, se convertirían en los últimos en compañía suya.

— Lo siento ya es tarde y mi mamá se preocupara mucho si me demoro mas tiempo— dije con un poco de tristeza al tener que separarme de el.

— No te preocupes, de igual forma yo también tengo que regresar a mi casa, aun me falta empacar algunas cosas para mañana— me respondió— cuando regrese te estaré esperando justo aquí, en este árbol.

— Nos vemos en tres días— le respondí con una sonrisa en mis labios.

Luego el se acerco a mi para darme un beso de despedida en la mejilla, pero al no prever lo que el hacia, moví ligeramente la cabeza y sus labios quedaron muy cerca de los míos. Me sonroje y el también, pero tenia una hermosa sonrisa en sus labios y no pude mas que sonreírle de vuelta.

Al llegar a casa mi mamá me empezó a reclamar cosas como "¿Por que llegas tan tarde?", "¿Me quieres matar de la angustia?", "¿No ves que te podria pasar algo malo al andar afuera después de que oscurece?" y muchas otras cosas que en realidad no escuche ya que lo único en lo que pensaba era en unos hermosos ojos verdes que me habían hechizado.

Los días que transcurrieron entre el día de nuestro encuentro y su día de regreso se me hicieron realmente eternos. Trataba de mantenerme todo el día ocupada para que pasara mas rápido el tiempo, pero ni así lo lograba, estaba tan emocionada por volverlo a ver. Lo primero en lo que pensaba al despertar y al irme a dormir era en el.

Cuando al fin llego el día en que nos volveríamos a ver decidí llegar un poco antes, ya que mi emoción era tanta que no podía esperar. Llego la hora acordada y no apareció, pasaron los minutos y nada. Los minutos le dieron paso a las horas y conforme estas pasaban, comprendí que no aparecería ese día. "Puede ser que su abuelita se haya puesto grave" pensé "O tal ves decidieron quedarse un día mas". Pero no fue así, durante los siguientes días volví a ir, al mismo lugar a la misma hora, esperaba ahí toda la tarde… pero nunca llego.

Las vacaciones de invierno terminaron y volvimos a clases. Trate de buscarlo, para que por lo menos me diera una explicación de porque no es presento, pero no lo encontré. Al día siguiente, durante una clase, el director de la escuela entró a darnos una noticia, por su cara de tristeza parecía no ser una buena noticia, y en ese momento un sudor frio empezó a recorrer mi espalda. El director nos dijo que un compañero nuestro había tenido un accidente durante un viaje y que tanto el como su familia habían muerto. El compañero era Edward. Lo que sentí en ese momento fue un dolor tan grande que ni yo mima podría describirlo. Sentí que una parte de mi alma había muerto junto con el.

Podrán creer que es algo exagerado sentir algo tan profundo por una persona con la que solo hable durante unas horas, pero los sentimientos humanos pueden llegar a ser tan poderosos que ni nosotros mismos podemos controlarlos y lo que sentí por Edward fue algo tan poderoso y profundo que aun hoy no lo he superado completamente.

El día del funeral de Edward y su familia, hable con algunos amigos suyos, ellos me contaron que desde hace años Edward estaba enamorado de mi, pero que era muy tímido para acercarse a hablar conmigo, y que lo único que ocasionaba el paso de los años era que el se enamorara mas de mi. Ese día me encerré en mi habitación y deje que todos los sentimientos que me embargaban en ese momento, salieran a flote.

Días después del funeral volví al árbol donde nos conocimos por primera vez y, creyendo que en verdad podía escucharme, me despedí de el y le dije lo que sentía desde el día en que lo conocí.

Lo curioso de ese árbol comenzó a partir el siguiente otoño ya que, a partir de allí, nunca dejo de perder sus flores, aun fuese otoño o invierno, ese hermoso árbol nunca dejo de florecer después de ese invierno. ¿La razón? Nunca nadie supo exactamente, aunque yo sospecho de un joven, un joven de hermosos ojos verdes que podían quitarme el aliento.

Ahora, mucho tiempo después, y aunque ya he formado una familia y mis hijos han formado la suya propia; sigo viniendo cada invierno a este hermoso parque, al mismo lugar, a la misma hora, en la misma banca; cierro los ojos y como si reviviera ese momento, siento esa tranquilizante presencia junto a mi.

* * *

**Esta historia la hice originalmente por una tarea de literatura que me dejaron y pues me gusto tanto que quise compartirla con ustedes y que me dieran su sincera opinion acerca de ella, ya sea positiva o negativa, todo comentario sera aceptado de buena manera.  
En verdad les agradezco que se allan tomado el tiempo de leerla y espero que les haya gustado.**

**PD. originalmente los nombres de los personajes eran otros, por eso es q no tiene mucha relacion con la saga jejeje y lo del "crepúsculo" que se menciona pues como ya dije originalmente la historia no era sobre Edward y Bella asi q no fue a proposito.**

**Espero que hayan disfrutado leyendolo tanto como mis amigas (y algunos amigos jejeje) y tanto como yo disfrute escribiendolo.**


End file.
